M93 Raffica
The M93 Raffica is a machine pistol variant of the Beretta 92. Like the G18, it is one of the few genuinely pistol-sized machine pistols in the world. Raffica means burst-fire in Italian. The pistol has a default three-round-burst fire mode to compensate for its high rate of fire. It has a lengthened barrel, folding forward grip, and a detachable shoulder stock for stability. In Game The M93 Raffica is unlocked at level 38. It is shown as 3-round burst fire in multiplayer. Statistically, it is essentially a FAMAS or M16A4 with a 20 round magazine, no zoom, and a faster reload. In The Gulag, one is found in the armory before you look through the cells for Prisoner 627. It is highly effective as it is accurate, using the same iron sights as the M9, and powerful. It usually takes one burst, assuming all bullets directly hit the person, to achieve a kill. Some players choose to simply forgo the M16/FAMAS, as this is simply a lighter, more mobile variant with its faster movement speed and almost insant ADS time. The M93 Raffica also has equal switch rate to the handguns. Basically, this gun is classified as a handgun in almost every aspect besides its burst fire. For this reason, there is no point in choosing the M9 over the M93, other than for the Tactical Knife attachment, as the M93 is statiscally, a better weapon in almost all aspects other than hipfire accuracy. One disadvantage of this weapon is the fact that it may not act well as an actual backup weapon, due to its required precision, as most players switch to their secondary for the ability to kill more efficiently close range (shotguns/machine pistols) or when they're out of ammo. Therefore, the Raffica should be treated more as a primary weapon than a secondary. An interesting resolution may be an MP5k SMG for close range encounters with the added advantage of mobility, with the Raffica for long range. The weapons have very fast switch speed, and this build is therefore, multipurpose. Some players may choose to add the Akimbo attachment for this weapon, which completely negates the long-range effectiveness of this weapon, rather turning it into a short range weapon, akin to shotguns. This decision may come with merit to due to the medium sized hipfire crosshairs with Steady Aim, and its quick burst fire. Because of the gun's ability to kill in 2 shots at close range with Stopping Power, the rest of the shots may be wasted, and beyond the range of which it takes any more shots, the gun becomes incredibly inaccurate. File:M93 6.png|The M93 Raffica Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo * Holographic Sight * Extended Mags Trivia *The M93 Raffica has a 3 round burst at the same speed as the M16A4 , so it is also known as the "Mini-M16". * Strangely, the stock does not appear on the pickup icon for the M93 Raffica on Museum. *Since the standard magazine in multiplayer has a capacity of 20, the last burst will only fire 2 rounds. *The M93 Raffica is the only machine pistol than can be used in Last Stand. *The M93 Raffica could penetrate any wall during the first few days of the game's release. *The M93 Raffica can also be one of the easiest machine pistols to rank up, with its high accuracy and nearly 1 burst kill every time. *The M93's hammer is seen in half-cock mode, like CoD 4's M1911 .45, and functions similarly as an interim double-action mode. All M93s are single-action only, and do not possess the Beretta's safety/decocking lever trademark found on the M9. Its safety design and placement is very close to the early Beretta 92's frame-mounted safety. Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Italian Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Multiplayer